Luna Nueva Reinterpretada
by CCNH.Tributo-Runner
Summary: "Vagamente me pregunté por qué estaba tan oscuro. ¿En serio podían las copas de los árboles tapar la luz de la luna por completo? O tal vez no había luna esa noche… un eclipse lunar, una luna nueva." (Traducción de "New Moon Reimagined" de Visser2315, continuación de Vida y Muerte con el final original de Crepúsculo). EN PAUSA HASTA DICIEMBRE.
1. Prefacio

**NT:** Hola, lectores que milagrosamente están leyendo esto. Estoy, con un extraño pero aún así satisfactorio orgullo, traduciendo el fanfiction "New Moon Reimagined" perteneciente a Visser2315 basado _La Saga Crepúsculo_ y _Vida y Muerte_ de Stephenie Meyer. Los derechos van para ambas.

PD: No quiero llevar mucho tiempo. Solo espero que disfruten la historia. Tardaré un poco en subir el capítulo uno. Después me explico. Y… en realidad solo estoy continuando el trabajo de HonduranGleek con la autorización de la autora ;) Y ahora estás son sus palabras:

…

 **NA:** Cuando terminé de leer _Vida y Muerte_ , definitivamente disfruté del nuevo final, y amé el sentimiento de cierre, pero también me encontré sintiendo nostalgia por el final original y _Luna Nueva…_ Creo haber visto uno o dos más que empezaron algo muy similar a esto pero ninguno que haya llegado muy lejos, así que terminé haciendo esto por pura diversión.

Renuncia de derechos: Considerando la naturaleza de esta clase de proyecto, el plagio será un hecho de la vida. _La Saga Crepúsculo_ y _Vida y Muerte_ pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, muchas de las líneas, diálogos y elección de palabras también. Con eso ya anunciado, esto nomserá una versión transcripta de _Luna Nueva_ con los nombres y pronombres cambiados, y de hecho no se sorprendan de ver algunas diferencias de distintos tipos.

Ya publiqué el final alternativo-original-de- _Crepúsculo_ para _Vida y Muerte_ Que pensé que debería escribir para empezar esto. Tal vez prefieran leerlo antes de empezar esto a pesar de que lo lo creo necesario.

Clasificado T porque… bueno, nada es más extremo que lo que pasa en la original.

Gracias mi nota de autora demasiado larga y los veo en el próximo capítulo!

* * *

Prefacio

Me sentía atrapado en una de esas terroríficas pesadillas en las que tienes que correr. Correr hasta que tus pulmones estén por arder pero no puedes hacer que tu cuerpo se mueva lo suficientemente rápido.

Mis piernas se movían como melaza mientras hacía mi rápido recorrido entre la multitud, pero las manecillas del gran reloj de la torre continuaban deslizándose hacia la derecha, hacia el final de todo.

Pero esto no era un sueño. Ni siquiera era _mí_ vida la que necesitaba salvar, alguien más importante estaba en la línea y en ese lo momento, de una forma extraña, mi vida no parecía importar ya tanto.

Archie había dicho que probablemente ambos moriríamos acá. Tal vez las cosas hubieran tomado un curso diferente si Archie estuviera aquí para ayudar, si todo no dependiera de mí, el incompetente yo. Pero _sí_ estaba en mis manos y mientras escuchaba al reloj dar la hora, vibrando bajo las suelas de mis zapatillas, supe que era demasiado tarde.

De repente no me importaba dónde estaba, que peligrosos enemigos me rodeaban desde todas direcciones. De hecho me dieron un poquito de esperanza. Si iba a fallar, tal vez no tendría que vivir con ello por mucho.

El reloj volvió a marcar la hora, el brillante sol sobre mi cabeza.


	2. Fiesta

Capítulo 1: Fiesta

Estaba bastante seguro de estar soñando.

Por un lado, la luz solar me iluminaba como si fuera su centro de atracción. Lo que sería completamente normal si no viviera en Forks, Washington, donde llueve el noventa y nueve porciento del año. Por otro lado, estaba viendo a mi abuelo Marty. Él había muerto hace ya seis años.

El abuelo se veía tal cual lo recordaba, con correosa piel con dobleces alrededor de sus ojos azules, y el cabello blanco de aspecto molesto formando una aureola alrededor de su cabeza.

Ambos pestañeamos simultáneamente y las comisuras de su vieja boca se deslizaron hasta formar una amplia sonrisa al mismo tiempo que yo. De repente estaba lleno de preguntas. ¿Qué había estado haciendo estos últimos años? ¿Cómo estaba la Abuela? ¿Se habían reencontrado en la otra vida? De todas formas me detuve al notar que él también había abierto la boca, así que no dije nada para que él hablara primero a su tiempo. Él vaciló también y ambos reímos tímidamente.

—¿Beau?

Me paralicé al no ser el Abuelo quien había dicho mi nombre.

Definitivamente conocía esa voz. La reconocería tanto despierto como dormido, o muerto, incluso. La voz de un ángel por la cual iría al Infierno y de regreso… o al menos pasar por frío y lluvia interminable a diario.

Normalmente, cualquier día que viera a Edythe Cullen era un buen día. Pero podía sentir la luz del sol contra mi cabeza y el pánico me atravezó.

Los vampiros no se quemaban en el sol pero definitivamente se mantenían alejados de él al estar con humanos ordinarios. Los vampiros son los máximos depredadores, diseñados íntegramente para seducir a su presa humana. Cuando un vampiro era alcanzado por la luz solar, su pálida piel refractaba los rayos del sol como un prisma transformándolos desde una apariencia casi humana a algo que seveía engañosamente como un dios.

Naturalmente, el Abuelo no sabía que Edythe era una vampira. Esta no era exactamente la manera en que me había imaginado presentando a mi novia… especialmente porque, técnicamente, los humanos no debían saber de su existencia. Es por lo que Edythe y su familia vivían en Forks: porque estaba nublado todo el tiempo. Pero los labios de Edythe se difundieron en una sonrisa, exhibiendo sus hoyuelos, sin ninguna señal de preocupación, como si estuviéramos solos.

Repentinamente deseé algo que nunca había deseado antes: que Edythe pudiera usar su misterioso poder para leer mentes para leer la mía. Pero siempre fui la única excepción así que obviamente no podía escuchar el grito de advertencia en mi cabeza.

Volví a mirar al abuelo con preocupación y terror y vi que él me miraba sorprendido y horrorizado.

Edythe se detuvo a mi lado y deslizó uno de sus delgados brazos alrededor de mi cintura, tomando mi mano con la otra suya. Me sonrió y mi corazón dio un vuelco de placer. Sentí que las comisuras de mis labios se elevaban automáticamente.

Volví a mirar al Abuelo para medir su reacción, preparado para explicar todo, pero para mi sorpresa, el terror se había esfumado de su rostro y los bordes de su vieja y arrugada boca se había elevado en una leve sonrisa, sus redondos ojos poseían algo de asombro.

Su brazo estaba colgando a su lado y noté por primera vez que sus dedos estaban arqueados hacia adentro de manera anormal como si sostuviera un objeto invisible. Como si los tuviera entrelazados con dedos invisibles…

Parpadeé y vi por primera vez que mi abuelo estaba rodeado por un gigantesco marco negro. Sin pensar, elevé la mano que no estaba en la de Edythe y la dirigí al Abuelo. Él copió el movimiento con perfecta sincronización. Donde nuestros dedos se encontraron sentí vidrio frío.

Edythe, quien no se reflejaba, giró para mirarme y sus perfectos labios rozaron mi mejilla de papel.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Beau.

* * *

Me desperté en una sacudida. Mis ojos se centraron en la ventana, por la cual se filtraba la triste luz gris que reemplazaba a la brillante de mi sueño. Solo un sueño.

Me sobresalté cuando sonó la alarma y casi la tiro de la mesa de noche. Le heché un vistazo a las llamativas letras roja en el rincón. Septiembre trece.

Gemí y me cubrí la cara con la almohada.

Para la mayoría de los chicos, el décimo octavo cumpleaños es algo bueno. El mundo dejaba de verte como a un chico para reconocerte como un hombre. Ya no se necesitaba que los padres firmaran permisos y podías mudarte sin molestias legales.

Pero durante toda la duración del verano más feliz de mi vida, estuve temiéndole a la llegada de esta fecha.

Claro que, al mirarme al espejo mientras me cepillaba los dientes y trataba de peinar mi cabello rehusado a cooperar, no vi ninguna diferencia. Mismos ojos azules, misma pálida y malsana piel, y grueso cabello oscuro. Pero a los dieciocho ya era mayor de lo que Edythe jamás sería.

Tal vez era un poco dramático empezar a preocuparme ahora sobre convertirme en el Abuelo pero no podía ahuyentar del todo la imagen que mi subconsciente había creado. Tal vez faltaba mucho, pero como Edythe y yo planeábamos estar juntos para siempre, llegaría.

Sin querer forzarme q parecer feliz y emocionado para Charlie (mi padre) me salteé el desayuno y me dirigí directo a la camioneta. De todas formas él ya estaba afuera y se me acercó, así que hice lo mejor que pude pegando una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras me entregaba los regalos que definitivamente le dije que no comprara.

Lentamente ingresé al estacionamiento de la Secundaria de Forks y maniobré con cuidado para estacionar mi coche. Mis ojos escanearon el área hasta que encontraron lo que buscaba y exhalé con mínimo alivio.

Apoyada inerte sobre un brillante Volvo plateado estaba Edythe, con las gloriosas características de su rostro acentuadas incluso en la aburrida y gris luz natural de Forks.

Por supuesto, todos los vampiros eran hermosos, con piel de marfil y pronunciadas ojeras, y se movían con una extraña gracia. Edythe y todos sus hermanos (o al menos quienes todos en Forks creían que eran hermanos cuidados por la joven pareja conformada por la Doctora Carine Cullen y su esposo Earnest) compartían los mismos rasgos físicos, la misma belleza. Pero aún así, por alguna razón que nunca pude explicar, mucho menos a mí mismo, Edythe fue quien llamó mi atención desde el principio. Tal vez, tuve que tenerle miedo de ser peligrosa… Esa belleza antinatural que todos los vampiros compartían era parte de su equipo como depredadores, para atraer a la presa, y definitivamente había momentos en los que al estar con otros miembros de su familia repentinamente sentía el vello de mi nuca erizarse. Pero Edythe… Edythe era Edythe. De alguna manera no podía tenerle miedo.

La miré desde el otro lado del estacionamiento, como siempre, apenas podiendo creer que era real y que estuviera ahí. Y aún más increíble, esperándome.

A su lado, dando saltitos, se encontraba su hermano Archie. Él sostenía algo bajo su brazo que, pensé mientras analizaba con ojos entornados, sospechosamente se veía como un paquete.

Salí de la camioneta, golpeando la puerta detrás de mí, y me encaminé hacia ellos.

—Hola, viejo —dijo Archie al ancontrarnos a medio camino, sonriendo —. Es el día. ¿Qué vas a hacer primero? ¿Unirte al ejército? ¿Ir a comprar cigarrillos?

Lo fulminé con la mirada pero él solo me siguió sonriendo despreocupado. Probablemente había visto cuál sería mi reacción antes de tiempo y ya la estaba esperando. Algunos vampiros, al ser creados, nacían con poderes especiales. Edythe podía escuchar los pensamientos de cualquiera dentro de una cierta distancia y Archie tenía visiones del futuro.

—¿Quieres abrirlo ahora? —Archie preguntó acercándome el paquete, sin dejar de sonreír —¿O más tarde?

Respondí cruzándome de brazos y me dirigí callado hacia la entrada de la escuela.

—¿Qué te parece ese álbum de fotos que te dio tu mamá? ¿Y la cámara de tu viejo?

Suspiré y me gruñí un poco a mí mismo. Aún conociendo todo sobre los poderes de Archie, a veces seguía siendo difícil acostumbrarse a ellos.

—Sí, creo que no están mal.

—Gran idea, ¿no? —dijo mientras caminábamos —Solo terminarás la secundaria una vez.

—¿Cuántas veces terminaste tú la secundaria? —pregunté con dudas.

Archie sonrió, las manos en los bolsillos.

—Eso es diferente.

En ese momento llegamos al Volvo, donde Edythe seguía parada. Me sonrió, sus ojos Del color de miel líquida, y después deslizó su mano entre la mía. Mi humor mejoró una pequeña fracción.

—Entonces —empezó ella —, como acordamos, no tengo permitido desearte un feliz cumpleaños, ¿correcto?

—Correcto —respondí vehementemente, tratando de imitar su formal manera de hablar y fallando en ello. El tipo de cadencia en ella era algo que solo se podía obtener en un siglo pasado.

—Solo pensé que era mejor asegurarse. La mayoría de las personas suelen disfrutar cosas como cumpleaños y obsequios.

Archie rió, interrumpiendo.

—Oh, sí lo disfrutará, no te preocupes por eso. Solo está enojado porque no hay ningún lugar en este pueblo donde pueda comprar cigarrillos.

—¿Planeas empezar a fumar, Beau? —preguntó Edythe con una nota de definida preocupación.

Le di a Archie una mirada venenosa y rápidamente respondí:

—No lo escuches. No soy un idiota. Ya me va bastante mal en el gimnasio sin someter a mis pulmones a un baño de alquitrán también.

De todas formas, al voltearme para mirar a Edythe con honestidad, vi centellar sus ojos.

—De hecho —Archie dijo seriamente –la verdadera razón por la que no quiere celebrar su cumpleaños es porque significa ser un año mayor que tú, Edy.

Pude sentir las horribles manchas rojas trepando por mi cuello y volví a darle una mirada asesina. Se suponía que no debía ir por ahí diciendo esas cosas.

—Es solo un año —dijo Edythe a la ligera, dándole a mi mano un leve apretón. Como siempre, sus dedos eran fríos como hielo y duros como piedra.

Bajé la mirada hacia ella. Técnicamente tenía razón: solo era un año y la mayoría de las personas no distinguían la diferencia entre diecisiete años y dieciocho. Si hubiera un plan definido para unirme a los Cullen (no como humano, sino realmente como uno de ellos) entonces no sería un problema. Pero Edythe estaba completa y absolutamente en contra. No me convertiría en vampiro y fin de la discusión. Y mientras Edythe se apegara a su decisión, el futuro del yo-abuelo se acercaba cada vez más.

—Entonces —dijo Archie, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos —, ¿a qué hora vas a estar en la casa?

—No sabía que entre mis planes estaba ir allá —entorné mis ojos.

Archie me palmeó la espalda, vaciando mis pulmones, haciendo que me encorve.

—Vamos, viejo, no seas así. Lo tenemos todo planeado. Gran fiesta.

—Creí que los cumpleaños eran, supuestamente, sobre obtener lo que quieres —gruñí.

—Va a estar ahí —Edythe prometió, sonriente y con mirada traviesa —. Desde lo de Charlie justo después de la escuela. Me aseguraré de ello.

—Tengo trabajo —contradije.

—Ya me encargué de eso. Llamé a la Señora Newton y cambió tu turno sin protestar. Linda mujer. Me pidió que te dijera "Feliz cumpleaños". —respondió Archie.

Apreté los dientes. Empezaba a sentirme como uno de los peces en el anzuelo de Charlie, luchando salvajemente mientras era llevado lenta, inexorablemente hacia mi condena.

—No puedo ir —insistí —, tengo tarea de Inglés.

Archie estaba perplejo.

—¿Tarea de Inglés? —repitió con la mirada vacía.

Se volteó hacia Edythe.

—Se supone que todos deben ver la obra _Romeo y Julieta_ para la próxima clase —ella sonrió un poco —. La versión de los sesentas.

Archie se veía espantado.

—¿Y cuántos chicos cree esta profesora que de verdad van a ir a casa y soportarla? Edy, no puedes dejarlo torturarse de esa manera. Como su novia, estás obligada a sacarlo del plan de cualquier manera posible. Ya sabes lo que la profesora va a tomar en el examen sorpresa, solo dale las respuestas.

Edythe rió y como siempre, era como un coro musical.

—Aun siendo tan poco ético, entiendo tu punto —desvió us mirada hacia mí con los ojos de topacio brillando —. Pregunta número uno…

Tuve que mirar a otro lado para seguir teniendo la mente despejada y mi propósito firme. Entre pasar la tarde mirando _Romeo y Julieta_ para el colegio y pasar la noche en lo de los Cullen fingiendo estar feliz sobre dar un paso más hacia la vida asistida, sabía cuál preferiría.

—En serio —la interrumpí —, no me molesta _Romeo y Julieta_ , está bien. Sólo la voy a ver.

Archie se cruzó de brazos y por primera vez empezaba a verse _un poco_ molesto.

—Mira, viejo, podemos hacer esto de la forma fácil o de la forma difícil. Tú decides. Pero si no veo tu flaco trasero en la casa…

—Relájate, Archie. Es el cumpleaños de Beau, puede ver _Romeo y Julieta_ si quiere —Edythe lo interrumpió.

—Eso —estuve de acuerdo rápidamente —. Lo que dijo.

—Lo llevo a eso de las siete. Eso te dará tiempo para terminar los preparativos —ella continuó.

La sonrisa de Archie volvió al instante.

—Genial. Nos vemos ahí, amigo. Va a ser un alboroto.

Ya estaba caminando por el estacionamiento, tarareando para sí mismo antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en responder.

Miré a Edythe con severa desaprovación pero no pude mantenerla cuando me sonrió ampliamente, enseñándome sus hoyuelos, dejándome indefenso, hechizándome.

—En serio no quiero —murmuré taciturno, ojos en la acera.

Edythe acarició mi mejilla brevemente con el dorso de la mano.

—Heblemos de ello después —dijo —. Llegaremos tarde a clases.

Cuando Edythe y yo empezamos a salir, protagonizamos muchos rumores. Uno, porque los Cullen siempre habían side reservados y Edythe siempre había sido fría y distante hacia los chicos. Dos, porque era terriblemente hermosa y cualquiera que nos viera juntos sabía que estaba muy, muy lejos de mi alcance. Aún así, habíamos estado juntos por tanto tiempo que ya nadie cuchicheaba cuando pasábamos.

Edythe y yo nos sentamos al fondo de la clase en nuestro escritorio usual. Estos días, en casi todas nuestras materias estábamos juntos. No conocía los detalles, pero Edythe había utilizado su influencia y poderes de persuación para manipular las clases de alguna manera y no iba a quejarme.

McKayla me sonrió y saludó con la mano al pasar por mi lado para ir a su asiento. Estaba aliviado de que nuestra relación haya vuelto a ser amistosa. Justo después de que Edythe y yo empezáramos a salir, pensé que McKayla se veía un poco caída y lúgubre cada vez que miraba en mi dirección. Edythe me informó alegremente que McKayla la detestaba y que estaba preocupada de que yo fuera demasiado bueno para ser devorado por una viuda negra. Esperaba que McKayla ya lo estuviera dejando en el pasado.

Durante el transcurso del día, inventé excusas para evitar que Edythe me llevará a su casa. Normalmente me gustaba ir a lo de los Cullen; eran tan acogedores que casi empezaba a sentirme como uno de los hijos adoptivos de la Doctora Cullen. Pero hoy en serio no tenía ánimo para celebrar.

También estaba un poco enojado de que aparentemente nadie me había escuchado cuando dije explícitamente "sin regalos". No me sorprendía que mi madre y Charlie me hayan ignorado, pero la idea de los Cullen regalándome cosas me obligó a hecer una mueca.

Estaba acostumbrando a ser el chico pobre, mi madre me había criado con el presupuesto de maestra jardinera, y había aprendido a encontrar monedas desde que usaba pañales, básicamente. Ahora que estaba en Forks, el ingreso de Charlie en su trabajo como jefe de policía no era mucho mejor. Aunque me las arreglaba para hacer un poco de efectivo trabajando en el local de deportes al límite del pueblo perteneciente a los padres de McKayla y lo reservaba para la universidad en caso de que terminara yendo. Pero no tener mucho dinero que gastar nunca me había molestado, en realidad.

Contrastando, los Cullen estaban llenos de dinero (la plata no tenía tanto valor para los inmortales de cién o más años de edad cuando uno de ellos tenía la una irreal habilidad para predecir las tendencias en el mercado de valores) y sabía que si la dejara, Edythe me tendría conduciendo un Ferrari rojo, yendo a comer a restaurantes caros en Seattle todas las noches ("Si estás preocupado de que te miren raro, podemos hacer que parezca ir fuiste quien pagó, Beau, incluso si, como dije, es ridículo envolverse en roles de género anticuado dos") y mandarme a Harvard o Princeton, totalmente pago, al terminar la secundaria.

—Beau —había dicho Edythe en algún punto, su creciente exasperación obvia—, si esto tiene que ver con tu ego por ser un hombre y un deseo de autosuficiencia, entonces te respeto por ello, ¿peor por qué no puedes dejarme gastar mi dinero en lo que quiero? Si al menos me dejaras darte un coche más estable, no tendría que preocuparme constantemente de que te quedes varado en el medio de la ruta.

Yo no creía que tenía que ver con mi ego, o incluso con los códigos de camaradería que me había inventado; y estaba seguro de que si todo fuera al revés y Edythe fuera el chico y yo la chica, seguiría sin poder soportar la idea de que gaste dinero en mí así. La cosa era que ya estábamos tan desbalanceados: Edythe hermosa, extravagantemente rica y sobrenaturalmente poderosa. Había intervenido al menos tres veces para salvar mi vida y siempre se preocupaba por mi seguridad. Yo… yo era un idiota que no podía pasar un día en clase de gimnasia sin caerme de cara arrastrando conmigo a algunas personas. El hecho de que ella hizo que dejara de ser soltero, tomando interés en mí, er aún misterio que ni yo podía resolver. Nunca sentí como si le estuviera devolviendo algo, y tenerla regalándome dinero solo lo haría peor.

En el almuerzo, Archie, Edythe y yo nos sentamos en nuestra mesa usual con alguno de nuestros otros amigos: Jeremy y Allen, McKayla, Erica, Taylor y Logan. Ahora que los mayores de los hermanos Cullen (Jessamine, Royal, y Eleanor) se habían graduado, era más natural para Edythe y Archie sentarse más cerca de otros, aunque los tres permanecíamos un poquito apartados.

Cuando terminó la jornada escolar, Edythe caminó conmigo hasta mi camioneta, como usualmente hacía, pero esta vez no pude evitar darme cuenta de que se dirigía derecho a la puerta del conductor y me señaló que fuera al lado del pasajero. Concluí que Archie se había llevado el Volvo, dejando a Edythe como mi agente de libertad condicional para que no le fallara.

—¿En serio vas a conducir mi coche? —le pregunté sin poder creerlo.

—¿No debería ser yo quien conduzca? Es mi… ya sabes.

Edythe arqueó las cejas.

—Pero pensé que fingíamos que no era tu cumpleaños —dijo ella con malicia.

—Sí, bueno —murmuré —, quiero conducir —agregué con esperanza después de un minuto: —. A menos que podamos cancelar ir a tu casa después.

Edythe sonrió.

—Perdón, Beau —se alejó de la puerta del conductor y caminó hacia la del pasajero —. Todo tuyo.

Me metí y golpeé la puerta detrás de mí. Miré a mi pasajera.

—Cinturón —anuncié.

Edythe me devolvió la mirada como si estuviera loco. Si chocáramos, incluso si la camioneta no fuera un monstruo que pensaba que en cualquier caso saldría sonriendo, Edythe saldría sin un rasguño.

—¿En serio, Beau?

—Cinturón —repetí, y con un suspiro, estiró el brazo y enganchó la hebilla en su lugar.

Mientras conducía fuera del estacionamiento y luego hacia mi casa, Edythe jugueteó con la radio.

—Creo nunca haber escuchado una recepción tan mala.

Había estado estresado desde que me enteré de los planes de Archie y no tenía ánimo de escuchar críticas sobre mi coche.

—Si querías escuchar música en una mejor radio, tal vez tuviste que haberte ido en tú coche.

Edythe me miró y pude notar que retenía una sonrisa.

Cuando al fin estacioné la camioneta en la acera de Charlie, nos sentamos por un momento en silencio.

—En serio tendrías que estar de buen humor —Edythe dijo como si fuera un hecho —. Hoy de entre todos los días.

—Sí, bueno —murmuré.

Edythe me miró por un momento y sus ojos parecían arder como oro fundido. Súbitamente sus labios formaron una sonrisa. Se inclinó hacia el centro de la cabina y me di cuenta de que me estaba acercando hacia ella.

—Ten esto —dijo suavemente y sentí el sabor de su dulce aliento en mi cara. Dejé de respirar.

Alzó sus manos de marfil y las colocó a ambos lados de mi rostro. Sus palmas eran frías y rígidas como témpanos, pero me sostenían con tanta delicadeza como si estuviera hecho de vidrio.

—Cierra los ojos, Beau —susurró.

Hice obedientemente lo que me pidió. Sentí su respiración en mi nariz y boca por un momento antes de que sus fríos y firmes labios presionaran los míos. Un momento después se alejó, liberando mi cara.

La miré vertiginoso, un estremecimiento eléctrico recorriendo mi sistema y mi corazón martillando contra mi pecho.

—Y… ¿eso es todo? —pregunté algo atontado cuando por fin encontré de vuelta mi voz.

Edythe sonrió.

—Sí lo es. Porque todavía no has aprendido a ser bueno, Beau.

Edythe había dibujado límites físicos muy específicos entre nosotros, más que nada por mi seguridad. Todos los vampiros tienen fuerza sobrehumana, por no mencionar una constante presencia de sed de sangre humana, y había algo acerca del olor de mi sangre que hacía la tentación particularmente difícil de resistir para Edythe. Como ella lo había descripto, mi sangre era su marca de heroína. La primera vez que nos encontramos en la secundaria de Forks, Edythe había permanecido rígida en su silla, mirándome con odio como si fuera un demonio del infierno, y me había contado luego que había tramado docenas de maneras de engatusarme y alejarme de la seguridad para así poder beber mi sangre hasta que no quedara una gota en mi sistema. Pero de algún modo logró aferrarse a un sentido humano, incluso bajo ese violento despertar de sus instintos de vampiro en su momento más potente, y en lugar de ello se alejó, dejándome vivir mi ordinaria y tediosa vida.

Sabía que aun ahora la tenteción de comerme seguía ahí, en los rincones de su mente. Una parte de mí sabía que esto debería perturbarme, pero de alguna manera, cuando me derenía a examinar cómo me sentía en realidad, simplemente no le tenía miedo a Edythe y no podría incluso si quisiera. Por su puesto, eso era parte de por qué tenía una tendencia de complicarle las cosas. Edythe trataba de evitar estar demasiado cerca, pero a veces encontraba a mi cuerpo haciendo cosas que no le había ordenado hacer.

—Es mi cumpleaños —dije.

Pero Edythe solo se rio y abrió la puerta.

–Venga, Beau. Vamos a ver un trágico romance cursi.

Ya me había detenido en un local el otro día para comprar la película, y rápidamente tompí el envoltorio y coloqué el disco en la máquina, donde cobró vida.

Edythe estaba ya sentada en el sillón y fui a sentarme a su lado con el control remoto en en las manos. Edythe se volteó para extender sus piernas sobre las mías y luego se estiró para tomar mi mano. Sentí hielo en el punto donde entrábamos en contacto a pesar de tener la tela de mis pantalones en medio.

Tratando de no distraerme demasiado, salteé desde los créditos hasta el menú y luego presioné el botón de "reproducir".

Sabía que había estudiado _Romeo y Julieta_ en la escuela, y mientras Romeo aparecía en la primera escena, traté de ordenar mentalmente el orden de los eventos.

—Nunca me preocupé por Romeo —dijo Edythe haciendo notar su presencia e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos —. De hecho siempre lo vi como una patética y hasta reprensible figura.

La miré sintiendo sintiendo mi ceño fruncirse. Romeo nunca había sido mi personaje ficticio favorito pero, de alguna manera, siendo un chico, no estaba seguro de mi opinión al respecto. ¿No se suponía que las chicas veían a Romeo como el gran príncipe de brillante armadura?

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

Edythe alzó su mano libre, dedos extendidos, y empezó a contar sus motivos.

—Bueno, primero está esta otra chica, Rosalina. Sorprendentemente rápido en cambiar la identidad del verdadero amor de su vida, nuestro Romeo. Luego está la obvia falta de puro sentido común… Matar al primo de su nueva esposa, uno pensaría que hubiera previsto los problemas que eso sería capaz de provocar. Sin mencionar que era un asaltacunas.

Ya me estaba metiendo en la historia mientras empezaba una de las peleas entre los Capuletos y los Montescos y me encontré un poquito molesto.

—Es solo una obra, no te lo tienes que tomar en serio.

Me volteé subrepticiamente hacia Edythe brevemente y vi su mirada íntegramente enfocada en mí en lugar de en la película. Sus ojos parecían centellar, divertidos por mi reacción. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Vas a mirar la película? —pregunté.

—No, voy a mirarte a ti —respondió Edythe sonriendo un poco, desvergonzada.

Sintiendo el familiar color rojo trepar por mi cuello y sin estar seguro de cómo responder, me volteé otra vez hacia la pantalla. Un momento después, sentí un brazo frío deslizarse por detrás de mi cintura, y descansé mi brazo sobre sus esbeltos hombros. Me pregunté si Archie en serio tenía razón y absolutamente ninguno de los chicos de nuestra clase de inglés vería la película. En tal caso era pérdida suya. Era una buena película para citas.

Edythe permaneció en silencio y no tuve mucho problema con dejarme llevar por el drama de la narrativa. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando Romeo se entera de la muerte de su amor, y entra a la cripta donde yace ella, frasco de veneno en mano.

—Falta de brillantez, nuevamente —murmuró Edythe, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos otra vez —. Si iba a hacerlo, se tuvo que haber asegurado bien antes. Si solo hubiera esperado unos minutos todo ese dolor se podría haber evitado.

La miré.

—Lo intentó —señalé —. Fue a su cripta. Estaba fría, tampoco respiraba. ¿Cómo lo hubiera sabido?

—Supongo —dijo. Sus ojos se posaron en la pantalla y agregó pensativa: —. De todos modos, tengo que admitir que lo envidio ahí. Y también a Julieta.

La miré desconcertado.

—¿Porque murieron de formas horribles a causa de un malentendido?

Edythe rio, el sonido de la música.

—No, me refiero a lo fácil que les fue morir cuando quisieron. Los humanos son más afortunados de lo que saben. Todo lo que Romeo necesitaba era un frasco de extracto de plantas; Julieta, una daga pequeña.

La miré por un largo rato, sin estar seguro de adónde se dirigía.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Los labios de Edythe seguían en la misma sonrisa pero sus ojos leonados brillaban con un poco de acero.

—Lo tuve que considerar una vez —dijo con suavidad —. Nuestra clase… morir no es tan fácil. Recuerdarás la historia de Carine, cómo intentó destruirse cuando se dio cuenta de en qué se había convertido… pero no pudo.

Me había paralizado de a poco, la película ya olvidada.

—¿A qué te refieres con que lo tuviste que considerar una vez? —pregunté despacio.

Edythe inclinó su cabeza a un costado, la sonrisa aun ahí, pero los ojos casi rígidos. Cuando habló, su tono era burlón pero hablaba en voz baja.

—La primavera pasada, cuando casi… moriste —hizo una pausa sin despegar sus ojos de los míos —. Por su puesto que estábamos determinados en salvarte, pero en los rincones más remotos de mi mente, tenía que hacer un plan de emergencia. Por si acaso. Como dije, no es fácil morir para un vampiro… o lo que sea que nosotros hagamos.

Mi mente volvió repentinamente a Phoenix. La habitación de ballet, donde una sádica vampira que amaba la emoción de la caza y el provocar a enemigos a perseguirla y combatirla, se mantuvo sobre mí, sonriendo mientras rompía mi pierna y mis costillas. Miré mi dedo, donde la curva forma de la cicatriz de los dientes de Joss era un poco más fría que el resto de mi cuerpo.

—¿Plan de emergencia? —repetí sus palabras, arrastrando cada sílaba como si hubiera estado tratando de hablar bajo el agua.

—Bueno —dijo como si fuera evidente —, obviamente no iba a vivir sin ti. Pero no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo. Eleanor y Jessamine no me hubieran ayudado, lo sabía con certeza. Y Royal o Archie definitivamente tampoco. Pensé que tal vez podía ir a Italia. Hacer algo para provocar a los Volturi.

Edythe ya no me estaba mirando. Sus ojos estaban inmóviles en la pantalla del televisor pero su mirada estaba muy lejos.

—¿Volturi? —repetí con la voz baja, ronca.

Edythe agitó la mano despectivamente.

—Los Volturi son una vieja familia de vampiros. Lo que para ti sería la realeza, supongo. Carine vivió con ellos brevemente en Italia antes de venir a América.

Asentí. Edythe me había mostrado las pinturas que representaban la vida de Carine cuando fui a lo de los Cullen, y recordé uno en particular, de un hombre y tres mujeres junto con una pequeña chica. Una de las figuras de la pintura había sido Carine mientras las otras se llamaban Sulpicia, Marcus (el hombre) Athenodora, y Mele, la chica. Patrones nocturnos de las artes, Edythe los había llamado.

—Los Volturi gobiernan sobre nuestra clase —continuó Edythe —. Hacen las leyes para asegurarse de que permanezcamos ocultos y clandestinos para el mundo humano. Si una persona hace algo que rompa esas reglas… es ejecutada, rápida y decididamente.

Aun la estaba mirando. Tal vez tuve que encontrarlo romántico, halagador o algo. Pero comencé a enojarme.

—Mira —dije —esto no es Romeo y Julieta. No puedes sólo irte y matarte por algo así. No puedo creer siquiera que haya pasado eso por tu cabeza —me calmé un poco y agregué: —. Pero no lo hubieras llevado a cabo. Fue solo un pensamiento pasajero. Una reacción reflejo de las emociones o algo, ¿verdad?

Edythe me devolvió la mirada pero no parpadeó. Las oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos dorados se veían inusualmente pronunciadas.

—Lo hubiera hecho —dijo suavemente, sus ojos quemándose con intensidad —. Porque no habría habido nada más que pudiera hacer.

Negué con la cabeza, sintiendo mi incaracterístico enojo volver solo para ser reemplazado por miedo. Miedo al pensamiento de que ella no existiera, en ningún lugar del mundo.

—¿Y qué si te pasara algo? —dije aferrándome a cualquier cosa —¿Querrías que corriera a matarme como Romeo?

Las cejas de Edythe se contrajeron y su levemente entretenida expresión se transformó en dolor.

—Bueno, no —admitió —. Pero es un tema inútil del que hablar porque nada te va a pasar. No lo permitiré.

Su expresión se suavizó, y cuando volvió a mirar en mi dirección, de repente sonrió.

—Pero sabes, Beau. Si estamos comparándonos con Romeo y Julieta, te pareces más a Julieta. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Fruncí el ceño distraído.

—¿En qué sentido?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Bueno, primero que nada, yo soy la asaltacunas.

Abrí mi boca para responder –ahora que tenía dieciocho, técnicamente era mayor que ella, incluso si su edad se acercaba más que la mía a un siglo en años– pero abruptamente Edythe soltó mi mano y giró de manera que sus piernas ya no estaban sobre las mías, sentándose a mi lado con la espalda derecha y las manos sobre su regazo como una señorita.

—¿Charlie? —adiviné.

—Casi en la esquina —dijo ella, devolviéndome una sonrisa.

Un momento después esuché la patrulla estacionar en la acera y el golpe de la puerta del coche mientras mi papá salía y se dirigía a la casa.

Charlie entró con una caja de pizza en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola —dijo —. Pensé que te gustaría un descanso de lavar los patos y cocinar en tu cumpleaños —mirando a Edythe, agregó: —. Juro que le serviría mucho a alguien como ama de casa.

—Papá —gruñí mientras Edythe se reía.

Charlie y yo comimos, aunque por su puesto Edythe se salteó la cena como siempre hacía y pasó el tiempo conversando cortésmente. Charlie ya se había acostumbrado a esto y no dijo nada al respecto pero me había dicho más de una vez que me asegurara de que Edythe supiera que en serio no necesitaba ponerse a dieta.

—Beau a a ir a la casa de mi familia está noche, tienen un par de planes. ¿Está bien eso? —dijo Edythe cuando terminamos de comer.

Miré a Charlie, esperando repentinamente que tuviera algún concepto sobre los cumpleaños como quedarse en casa, asuntos familiares. Este sería mi primer cumpleaños con él desde que mi mamá se volvió a casar y se mudó a vivir a Florida, así que no sabía qué pensaba. Tal vez me salvaría de lo que sea que fuera los indignantes planes de Archie.

—Claro —dijo Charlie encogiéndose de hombros —. Los Mariners juegan con los Sox está noche así que lo le sería compañía.

Mi esperanza desapareció. Demasiadas expectativas.

—Ah —agregó —, pero toma, lleva esto.

Tomó la cámara que me había regalado (que mi mamá había coordinado con él para que pudiera llenar mi álbum de fotos) y me la lanzó ligeramente.

Un mal movimiento, y uno que tuvo que haber sabido que no debía probar conmigo. Golpeó mis nudillos y rebotó, cayendo hacia el linóleo. Por suerte Edythe se agachó y la agarró antes de que pudiera romper uno de mis regalos sin siquiera haberlo usado.

—Buena atrapada —dijo Charlie —. Deberías considerar anotarte en el equipo local de baseball.

—No es nada —dije Edythe modestamente.

—Toma algunas fotos mientras estás en lo de los Cullen esta noche. Sabes cómo se pone tu madre, querrá ver las imágenes más rápido lo que las puedes sacar —me dijo Charlie.

Edythe me devolvió la cámara y la tomé de mala gana. Aun así, antes de perder la paciencia, la alcé rápidamente y tomé una foto de su cara.

—Funciona —dije a modo de excusa.

—Bien —dijo Charlie. Luego agregó: —. Y saluda a Archie de mi parte cuando estén allá, ¿podrás? El chico no ha pasado por aquí en un rato —frunció el entrecejo levemente.

Negué con la cabeza. Habían sido apenas tres días. A pesar de eso, a Charlie en serio le agradaba Archie. La primavera pasada, cuando había estado recuperándome de mis extensas heridas, Archie me había ayudado con todas esas cosas embarazosas que no podía hacer por mí mismo temporalmente, como ducharme e ir al baño. Sabía que Charlie hubiera estado dispuesto a encargarse de ello pero ambos siempre fuimos la clase de personas que se incomodan con facilidad, y creo que ambos estábamos agradecidos de no tener que haber pasado por eso. La risa y los chistes de Archie lo habían hecho casi soportable.

—Okey, papá, lo haré.

—Que se diviertan, ustedes dos —dijo él. Ya estaba dirigiéndose al living y sabía que era la seña de que nos fuéramos.

La sonrisa cortés de Edythe regresó mientras me miraba triunfante.

—¿Nos vamos?

Suspirando, me volteé y la seguí fuera de la casa.

Dejé a Edythe conducir esta vez, ya que siempre me era complicado encontrar esa pequeña vuelta que llevaba al área remota donde estaba la casa de los Cullen, especialmente en la oscuridad de la noche. Aun así, la miré de reojo con recelo mientras aceleraba pasándose de cincuenta y sentí el motor de mi antigua Chevy protestar.

—Hey —dije —. Con cuidado. No la presiones tanto.

—¿Sabes qué te encantaría, Beau? —Edythe dijo radiante —Un lindo Audi cabriolet. Muy silencioso y muy rápido. Podrías sentir el viento en tu pelo si quisieras.

—Mi camioneta está bien —lo rechacé —. Además, todo el mundo sabe que cuesta una fortuna actualizar y reparar Audis. Es lo qué pasa por ser de industria alemana.

—Por su puesto, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo mi responsabilidad y pagar por las reparaciones también —dijo Edythe solemnemente —. O Eleanor sabe un par de cosas de mecánica.

—No —negué con la cabeza —. Y hablando de regalos caros, te dije que no gastaras dinero, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

—Ni una moneda —prometió.

—Bien.

Edythe me miró, como siempre, sin sentir la necesidad de mantener los ojos en la carretera.

—¿Beau? —dijo —¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

Lo consideré con sospechas.

—¿Qué?

Se veía un poco caída.

—El último cumpleaños que cele Ramos fue el de Eleanor en 1935. Así que si pudieras… seguirles el juego. Dejar que Archie y los demás se diviertan.

La miré por un momento, y como pasaba siempre, mirándola a los ojos no podía negarle nada.

—Está bien.

Edythe me devolvió la mirada, entonces se mordió el labio viéndose un poquito culpable, pero también entretenida.

—Y probablemente deberías saber, Beau, que cuando digo "Archie y los demás"… me refiero a todos ellos.

—¿Todos? —repetí sospechoso —¿Todos? Ppero pensé que Eleanor y Royal estaban supuestamente en África.

Según la historia de los Cullen, Eleanor y Royal se habían graduado la primavera pasada y se suponía que ahora estaban afuera en la universidad.

—Eleanor en serio quería estar aquí.

—¿Y… Royal? —pregunté inquieto.

Edythe hizo una ligera mueca.

—Se comportará lo mejor posible.

Suspiré. Me llevaba bastante bien con la mayoría de los Cullen, pero por última razón Royal me detestaba. Yo era un forastero, un intruso entre su familia. Estaba muy agradecido de que ninguno de los otros parecieran sentir lo mismo hacia mí, porque Royal habría sido capaz de intimidar a una estrella de football de 1,8 metros y eso era ya bastante malo.

—Bueno —dijo Edythe interrumpiendo mis pensamientos —. Si no estás interesado en el Audi, ¿no hay otra cosa que pueda darte?

Volteé la cabeza para devolverle la mirada.

—Creo que sabes lo que quiero.

Ella frunció el ceño y se volteó para mirarme con los ojos claros repentinamente fríos.

—No, Beau. Este no va a ser tu último cumpleaños.

—Sabes que pasará eventualmente —dije.

—No sé tal cosa.

Estábamos en frente de la casa ahora, manteniendo nuestro argumento breve. Una luz brillante, feliz, resplandecía en los primeros dos pisos. Alguien había colgado brillantes linternas japonesas desde el porche hasta el alero y una alfombra roja con borde dorado había sido puesta sobre las escaleras. Me hizo acordar a esas alfombras dispuestas para las celebridades en Hollywood, donde apenas se bajaban se bajaban de la limusina eran rodeados por fanáticos y cámaras fotográficas. La imagen hizo que me encoja.

Edythe parecía haber recuperado su buen humor y deslizó su mano en la mía.

—Por favor, Beau, trata de ser un buen chico. Se supone que esto es una fiesta.

—Claro —murmuré mirando los ostentosos patrones dorados en el borde de la alfombra con el ceño fruncido.

Subimos los escalones. Me apuré para tratar de abrirle la puerta, pero por su puesto ella llegó primero y no tuve más remedio que entrar mientras ella la mantenía abierta para mí.

Los Cullen estaban todos ahí, esperando, y en el momento en el que puse un pie en la casa, todos corearon al mismo tiempo:

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Beau!

Desvié la vista hacia el piso mientras sentía las familiares manchas rojas trepar por mi cuello.

El living había sido transformado en algo que no hubiera estado fuera de contexto en un concierto de rock. Cortinas negras de terciopelo habían sido agregadas a las ventanas y delgados adornos negros con muchas puntas filosas colgaban del techo. Relucientes velas cubrían cada superficie, al igual que cuencos de cristal llenos de chocolates, y al lado del gran piano de Edythe, sobre una superficie cubierta por un mantel negro, una torta de chocolate gigante descansaba con las palabras "vive libre" escritas en un garabato gangster. Al lado de esto había un pequeño montón de regalos envueltos.

Tierra, trágame, pensé.

Edythe fue consciente de mi reacción y le dio un apretón alentador a mi mano.

Los padres de Edythe (Carine y Earnest) eran quienes estaban parados más cerca de la puerta.

Earnest se acercó y palmeó mi hombro.

—Siento mucho esto, Beau —dijo —. No pudimos detener a Archie.

Eleanor y Royal estaban parados un poco más atrás que ellos. Royal no se veía perticularmente complacido de verme pero al menos era la primera vez que no me fulminaba con la mirada. La cara de Eleanor se iluminó al verme.

—Hola, Beau —dijo ella palmeando mi espalda con fuerza —. Sabes, estaba como esperando ver algo diferente en ti ahora que eres un adulto y eso, pero como siempre, estás flaco y rojo como una remolacha.

—Muchas gracias —murmuré, pero en verdad estaba feliz de verla.

Eleanor era casi como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve. Tenía la apariencia de un carrocero profesional, la clase de chica de la que nadie dudaría nunca en que podía batir al noventa y cinco porciento de los chicos del mundo.

—Tengo algo de lo que encargarme —pude jurar que intercambió miradas con Archie y le guiñó el ojo —pero volveré pronto. No te tropieces con tus propios pies ni nada parecido mientras no estoy porque también me quiero reír.

—Lo voy a intentar.

Archie había permanecido atrás, sosteniendo la mano de Jessamine, pero ahora se encaminó hacia mí, sonriendo ampliamente. Jessamine me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa pero permaneció alejada. Cuando habíamos estado escapando de Joss en Phoenix, Archie, Jessamine y yo habíamos pasado un buen período de tiempo juntos. Pensé que nos habíamos hecho bastante buenos amigos, pero Jessamine parecía haber vuelto al carácter que había tenido cuando nos conocimos: manteniendo su distancia de mí lo más posible.

No sabía mucho sobre la historia de Jessamine, excepto que era el miembro más reciente de la familia Cullen y que seguía siendo relativamente nueva a la peculiar dieta de no comer humanos de los Cullen. Ella no tenía tanta práctica resistiéndose a la tentación del olor de sangre humana como los demás.

—Okey —dijo Archie, dando un solo aplauso —, creo que es el momento de los regalos.

—Creo que te dije que no me compraran nada —le dije mientras le dedicaba una mirada con el ceño fruncido.

—Y obviamente te ignoramos —me dijo devolviéndome una sonrisa.

Me quitó la cámara, que seguía sosteniendo inciertamente, y la reemplazó con una gran caja envuelta en papel de regalo color negro.

—Adelante, viejo.

La caja era tan liviana que la sentía vacía. Miré la tarjeta y vi que era un regalo de Eleanor, Royal y Jessamine. Manteniendo baja la mirada, rompí el envoltorio revelando una caja con una larga serie de números en el nombre o lo que haya sido. Se veía como un aparato electrónico. Abrí la tapa con curiosidad pero encontré que la caja estaba en serio vacía.

—Mmm… gracias —dije.

Royal sonrió un poco y Jessamine rió como las campañas pero en voz baja.

—Es un estero —explicó Jessamine con voz suave —. Para tu camioneta. Eleanor lo está instalando mientras hablamos así que me temo que no podrás devolverlo.

Me di cuenta de que estaba feliz por ello y me reí al recordar los despectivos comentarios de Edythe sobre mi radio. Una puesta en escena, aparentemente.

—Gracias —dije sonriendo —. Es genial, chicos.

Creí escuchar la risa de Eleanor proveniente desde afuera.

—Este es de Edy y mío —dijo Archie sonriente mientras agitaba un pequeño paquete plateado frente mi cara.

Eleanor había regresado y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Ya terminé —anunció —. No iba a perderme esto.

Se paró al lado de Jessamine y Jessamine se se acercó un poco más de lo que era usual para ver también.

—Hey —dije volteándome para darle a Edythe una mirada con el ceño fruncido —, dijiste…

—Y no lo hice —respondió Edythe interrumpiéndome —. Ni una moneda.

Suspiré y tomé el paquete de las manos de Archie.

Lo sostuve por un momento tratando de adivinar qué era. Era pequeño pero me preguntaba cómo podía Edythe no haber gastado nada.

Me encogí de hombros y tomé el borde del envoltorio entre mis dedos, pero cuando tiré para romperlo, el borde enganchó la piel cortándome.

—¡Ay, maldición! —murmuré, mirando la diminuta gota de líquido rojo que se estaba formando en el costado de mi dedo.

En serio era un torpe. Eso era adorable en una chica, no tanto en un chico.

Todo pasó en menos de un latido. En un segundo estaba ahí, sosteniendo la caja en mi mano mientras examinaba la otra. Al siguiente, todo se había ido al demonio.

—¡No! —gritó Edythe, el sonido atravesándome como un disparo.

Alcé la cabeza, sobresaltado, solo para ver a Edythe dirigiéndose hacia mí en un movimiento desenfocado. Antes de que pudiera siquiera darme idea de lo que estaba pasando, sentí el golpe de su antebrazo contra mi estómago y fui lanzado hacia atrás contra la mesa, tirando el pastel y los regalos en todas direcciones. La mesa se cayó llevándome con ella. Escuché el sonido de los cuencos de vidrio destrozarse contra el suelo un momento antes de caer yo.

Aturdido, me apoyé sobre el codo a pesar de los vidrios rotos, y alcé la mirada para ver a Jessamine -la tranquila Jessamine- mirándome fíjamente, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, sus ojos salvajes sedientos de sangre. Lo único que se interponía entre ella y yo era Edythe, quien tenía sus brazos fuertemente cerrados en torno a la cintura de Jessamine, brazos pegados a sus costados. Jessamine lucha be contra el agarre de Edythe, sus labios crispados en un feroz gruñido mientras giraba, chasqueando los dientes a centímetros del rostro de Edythe. Edythe la empujó hacia atrás, lejos de mí, y al segundo siguiente era Eleanor quien sostenía a Jessamine, arrastrándola hacia atrás. Aun así Jessamine seguía peleando, sus vacíos y salvajes ojos clavados en mí.

Sólo podía mirar lo que pasaba con aturdimiento y, por primera vez, registré dolor en mis brazos. Bajé la vista a los trozos de vidrio en los que había caído y vi una docena de cortes que trepaban desde mi muñeca hasta mi codo, líneas de color carmesí ya se desplazaban hasta el suelo.

Vagamente levanté mis ojos a la escena nuevamente solo para encontrar toda la atención de la habitación repentinamente en mí. Y me encontré mirando en los ojos de seis vampiros repentinamente hambrientos.


	3. Puntadas

**NT** : Aloh! Pasaron siglos pero ha llegado el capítulo 2. Espero que lo difruten :D

* * *

Capítulo 2: Puntadas

Carine fue la única que mantuvo la calma. Al ser doctora, ella había pasado siglos en salas de emergencia en presencia de sangre humana y estaba totalmente bajo control.

—Eleanor, Royal, lleven a Jessamine afuera —dijo tranquilamente.

Eleanor asintió, viéndose algo agitada.

—Venga, Jess —murmuró —. Vámonos.

Jessamine no dejó de luchar contra el fuerte agarre de Eleanor, sus ojos seguían pegados en mí.

Edythe estaba blanca como un papel y note, mientras se encorvaba delante de mí de forma protectora con los labios crispados en un gruñido territorial y los ojos fijos en Jessamine, que no estaba respirando. Royal se unió tomando uno de los brazos de Jessamine para ayudar a Eleanor mientras la arrastraban hacia la salida. Tal vez lo estaba imaginando, pero creí ver un extraño toque de triunfo en su rostro.

Earnest se les había adelantado para mantener la puerta abierta para ellos. Estaba cubriendo su nariz y boca con una mano y brevemente me dirigió una mirada antes de enfocarla en el suelo.

—Perdón, Beau —dijo en una voz baja, dolorida, antes de voltearse y seguir a los otros al jardín.

Carine se aproximó.

—Déjame verlo, Edythe —dijo con tranquilidad.

Edythe permaneció rígida en su lugar por un largo rato, aún encorvada. Al final se enderezó y asintió una vez en silencio.

Carine se arrodilló a mi lado para echar un vistazo a mi brazo mutilado.

Archie se aproximó, toalla en mano.

—Toma —dijo seriamente, ofreciéndosela a Carine.

Carine negó con la cabeza.

Me temo que hay demasiado vidrio en la herida. Tendrá que ser retirado.

Arrancó una tira de tela del mantel y comenzó a enrollarlo alrededor de mi brazo a modo de torniquete.

Nunca pude soportar el olor de la sangre y me sentí repentinamente mareado. Mi estómago se tensó y retorció de manera incómoda y tuve miedo de perder la pizza que comí en lo de Charlie.

—Beau —dijo Carine muy suavemente —, ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital o prefieres que me encargue de ti aquí?

—Aquí está bien —dije vagamente.

Incluso aturdido como estaba, seguía lo suficientemente lúcido para darme cuenta de que, si me llevaba al hospital, no había manera de que Charlie no se enterase. Sólo otra ventaja de un pueblo pequeño.

Carine era ahora la clínica profesional y sabía lo que debía hacerse.

—Archie —dijo ella —, ¿podrías por favor traer mi bolso?

—No hay problema.

Archie se volteó y desapareció en un latido.

Carine se dirigió a Edythe después.

—Llevémoslo a la mesa de la cocina.

Sin decir una palabra, Edythe deslizó un brazo bajo mis piernas y con la otra sostuvo mi cabeza, y me levantó con facilidad mientras Carine mantenía la presión en mi brazo. De no haber estado en esas condiciones, el tratamiento de princesa hubiera hecho subir el color por mi cuello.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Beau? —Carine preguntó con voz suave.

—Bien, creo —respondí y me sentí aliviado de que mi voz lo aparentaba.

El rostro de Edythe pudo haber estado tallado en mármol.

Archie había vuelto y el bolso negro de Carine descansaba en la mesa junto a una luminosa lamparita ya enchufada a la pared. Edythe me sentó cuidadosamente en una silla frente a la mesa y Carine acercó otra para sentarse ella. Se puso a trabajar de inmediato.

Edythe permaneció a mi lado con una mano aferrada al respaldo de la silla. No respiraba.

Suspiré.

—Te puedes ir, está bien.

Sabía lo malo que era para ella, peor que para cualquiera de los otros.

—Ve a tomar aire fresco, Carine se encargará de mí.

Hice una mueca cuando Carine me inyectó una anestesia.

Edythe apenas entornó los ojos.

—Me quedaré —insistió apretando los dientes —. Lo puedo manejar.

Carine intervino:

—Creo que deberías ir también y buscar a Jessamine antes de que vaya demasiado lejos —dijo ella —. Estoy segura de que está molesta consigo misma y probablemente no escuchará a nadie que no seas tú.

—Sí —dice rápidamente —. Estaré bien, en serio.

—Harías algo útil —agregó Archie.

Edythe permaneció donde estaba por un minuto, desafiante y rígida. Pero al final asintió una vez. Le dio un suave apretón a mi hombro y salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

Me rehusé a mirar mi brazo con miedo a marearme y desmayarme después, pero empecé a sentir una sensación entumecida, muerta expandiéndose por él, y el dolor de los cortes empezó a disminuir. Para distraerme, posé mis ojos en Carine, mirando su rostro mientras trabajaba.

Vi movimiento en la puerta trasera y noté que Archie se estaba yendo, dedicándome una sonrisa culpable mientras lo hacía.

Mis ojos volvieron a Carine. Ella estaba en perfecta calma, totalmente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo. En vista de cómo todos los demás habían reaccionado, su tranquilidad era aún más increíble. Escuché el leve _clink_ , _clink_ de los fragmentos de vidrio al caer en la mesa por un minuto, después no pude contenerme:

—¿Cómo lo haces?

No apartó la vista de su trabajo, pero sonrió un poco.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó con suavidad —¿Poder oler sangre humana sin entrar en un frenesí?

—Bueno… sí.

Negué con la cabeza. Sabía que ella había sido doctora por años, pero, aun así, ni Archie ni Earnest pudieron haber hecho esto, de eso estaba seguro. Era como si ella estuviera en un nivel completamente diferente.

Otro _clink_ de vidrio sonó contra la mesa.

—Hábito establecido —respondió finalmente —. Es lo único que se puede hacer. Simplemente tengo siglos de experiencia que los otros no tienen. De hecho, puedo decir honestamente que apenas noto el olor. No es una tentación como lo era antes.

 _Plink_ , _plink_ , _plink_. Más vidrio que pasaba de estar en mi brazo a la mesa. Seguramente era mucho pero no me atrevía a mirar el montoncito de fragmentos ensangrentados ya que quería mantenerme consciente.

Tratando de distraerme, dije:

—¿Acaso no es difícil? Digo… —busqué las palabras adecuadas —Es obvio lo difícil que es para los demás. Edythe… ella cree en esta vida con la misma fuerza que cualquiera de ustedes, pero aun así cuando me vio por primera vez, te tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, no matarme. Y hace un rato, estaban todos tan tensos, ni siquiera podían estar cerca de mí… Tal vez estés bien ahora, pero tuviste que haber empezado como ellos alguna vez. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo viviste todos esos años luchando contra tus instintos naturales?

El rostro de Carine estuvo pensativo mientras escuchaba el sonido de otro pedazo de vidrio caer sobre la mesa.

—Mmm... Fue difícil, supongo. De todas formas, siempre fui capaz de mantener los ojos en el futuro, más allá de la inmediata necesidad carnal para saciar mi sed. Continuamente me recordaba sobre la gente, cuyos sueños y esperanzas terminarían si alguna vez titubeaba o cometía un error. También mantuve los ojos en el pensamiento de qué podrían ser capaces mis habilidades mejoradas si tan sólo tuviera la disciplina. Creo que fue el poder de esos dos pensamientos lo que me permitió soportarlo todo, hacer los sacrificios necesarios. Ahora, es satisfactorio saber que las vidas de algunas personas son mejores porque existo, por lo que soy. Que las habilidades que poseo me han dado el poder de salvar vidas que, de otra manera, no pudieron haber sido salvadas.

Carine pasó un dedo sobre la herida para asegurarse de que se había deshecho de los pedazos de vidrio restantes. Luego sacó las herramientas necesarias para realizar las puntadas.

La idea de la aguja me hizo sentir un poco mareado así que traté de mantenerla hablando.

—¿Pero dónde empezó —quise saber —Calculo que no hay una gran cantidad de vampiros nuevos que pudieran siquiera pensar en pensar así. Los vampiros tienen una forma de vida establecida... una fuente de natural de alimento... ¿Qué te hizo decidir desde el principio ir en contra de eso, tomar el camino más difícil?

La escuché cortar el hilo con la tijera, y un extraño olor llenó mis fosas nasales mientras pasaba un líquido oscuro sobre la zona de la operación. Por un momento me sentí mareado, confundido.

—Nuestros instintos son muy fuertes —admitió —. De eso no hay duda. Pero eso no significa que no tengamos elección. Yo simplemente tomé la mía —hizo una pausa, sonriendo un poco —. Pero sí, mi historia previa a mi transformación es un poco inusual y pudo haber ayudado a predisponerme a una manera distinta, o al menos pudo darme la oportunidad. Edythe te contó la historia, ¿no?

Asentí mientras Carine pegaba la venta a mi brazo, finalizando el proceso.

—Sí... me acuerdo. Pero cuando pienso en eso sigue pareciendo imposible-

Ahora que había terminado con mi brazo, Carine estaba limpiando todo con una gasa bañada en alcohol y el olor quemó mi nariz. Volvió a hablar mientras trabajaba:

—Tal vez recuerdes que mi padre era un clérigo.

Asentí lentamente.

Los ojos de Carine estaban distantes.

—Él... tenía una dura visión del mundo, mi padre. Lastimó a mucha gente inocente en su pasión de destruir lo que él veía como el mal. "Los monstruos de Satanás", o así los llamaba.

Había recogido todas las gasas en uno de los cuencos de vidrio, junto con todos los cristales ensangrentados, y prendió un fósforo. Salté al ver el contenido del cuenco consumirse en una cegadora mancha naranja.

Carine suspiró profundamente y observó las parpadeantes llamas con una mirada distante en sus ojos.

—No estaba de acuerdo con la forma de mi padre, incluso en ese tiempo, y solía rogarle que tuviera misericordia. Muchas familias fueron fragmentadas por el celo de mi padre de destruir el mal. Mucha gente lo detestaba y le temía, y eventualmente, comenzaron a temerle al dios del que hablaba mi padre, el dios que, a través de él, sembraba fuego y juicio. Pero yo... Mi visión era diferente. Por mucho que amara a mi padre, no veía a Dios en él... no hasta los últimos momentos de su vida. Cuando uno de los monstruos que pasó su vida entera cazando estaba frente a él, torturándolo, y sus ojos estaban llenos, no con odio hacia ellos, sino con amor... Amor, incluso por eso que pronto se convertiría en eso que él más odiaba.

Mis ojos se posaron en el vendaje de mi brazo, algo sorprendido de a dónde se había dirigido esta conversación.

Carine estaba sonriendo ligeramente como si me leyera la mente.

—Estoy segura de que esta clase de charla debe sonar extraña viniendo de un vampiro. Lo que quiero decir es que, supongo, en los casi cuatrocientos años desde mi nacimiento, nunca he visto nada que me haga dudar de la existencia de Dios, de una forma o de otra. Así que sigo teniendo esperanza de que hay un punto en esta vida después de todo; incluso para nosotros. Tal vez estamos condenados, como creía mi padre, como muchos creen, pero sigo esperando que haya algo diferente para nosotros.

Me quedé sentado donde estaba, analizando eso en mi cabeza.

—¿Y qué hay de los otros? —pregunté —¿Qué piensan ellos?

Carine sonrió un poquito.

—Quieres decir qué piensa Edythe —concluyó perceptivamente. Asintió —. Hemos pasado tiempo discutiendo este tema con profundidad. Hasta cierto punto estamos de acuerdo las dos. Ella cree indudablemente en Dios y en el Cielo... y, por consiguiente, en el Infierno. Pero no cree que hay una vida después de la muerte para nuestra clase —la mirada de Carine estuvo distante mientras miraba la oscuridad a través de la gran ventana sobre la pileta* —. Verás —dijo con suavidad —, ella cree que hemos perdido nuestras almas.

Las palabras que había dicho Edythe más temprano ese día volvieron a mí. "No es fácil morir para un vampiro... o lo que sea que nosotros hagamos".

—Ese ha sido siempre el verdadero problema, ¿no es así? —dije lentamente —La verdadera razón de por qué está tan en contra de mi transformación.

—No puedo evitar creer que hay un lugar para nosotros —dijo con suavidad —. Mi hija es una persona tan amable, compasiva, y ha hecho tales sacrificios voluntariamente... No puedo evitar creer que debe haber un lugar adonde llegar al irnos de este mundo. Un lugar donde nuestras decisiones en la vida cuenten para algo —hizo una pausa y su mirada se posó en la mía, mirándome a los ojos —. Pero deberías considerar esto, Beau... Si creyeras lo que ella cree, ¿podrías hacerlo? ¿Destruir su alma, condenarla para siempre?

Me quedé en silencio. Ya había tomado la decisión de qué haría con mi vida. Estaría con Edythe. Pero de algún modo, puesto de esa manera, responder no era tan sencillo.

—Si es mi alma, entonces debería ser decisión mía —dije al fin.

Carine negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que conoces mejor que eso la clase de persona que es mi hija, Beau. Cualquier acción que realiza, toma todo el peso de su responsabilidad, sin excusas. Para hacerte eso, tiene que también ser decisión suya.

Presioné mis labios en una delgada línea, pensando.

—Tal vez ella no tiene que cargar con esa responsabilidad —dije lentamente —. Tal vez alguien más puede hacerlo —le di a Carine una mirada filosa.

Ella rio y la tensión del cuarto pareció disiparse.

—No, no, eso no. Edythe es familia y no haré nada a sus espaldas... y tampoco lo harán los demás, incluido Archie. Es la decisión de ella y no interferiremos —Carine suspiró de repente —. Creo que en su mayoría puedo estar satisfecha, de que hice lo mejor que pude con lo que me entregó el destino... ¿Pero estaba justificada a condenar a los otros a esta vida? Sobre eso, incluso ahora, sigo bastante indecisa.

No respondí. Estaba agradecido por lo que Carine había hecho, de que hubiera podido conocer a Edythe y nada lo cambiaría.

La mirada de Carine volvía a estar distante, y murmuró:

—Esa primera vez, cuando seguía viviendo mi vida en soledad... fue el padre de Edythe quien me hizo decidir.

Parpadeé, sorprendido. Edythe nunca me había dicho mucho sobre sus padres. Sólo que habían muerto hacía mucho tiempo y que no podía recordarlos muy bien. Pero obviamente los recuerdos de Carine estaban perfectamente claros.

—Su nombre era Edward. Edward Masen. Su madre, al ser internada, nunca recobró la consciencia y murió en la primera oleada de la gripe. Pero Edward resistió por una fuerza de voluntad sobrenatural, y estuvo alerta hasta sus últimos momentos. Edythe se le parecía... Heredó su extraño cabello cobrizo y sus ojos verdes esmeralda.

—Verdes —murmuré tratando de imaginármelo.

Los ojos de Carine volvían a estar en la oscura ventana mientras revivía recuerdos de casi un siglo atrás.

—Edward estaba... inusualmente apegado a su hija, en especial para la época. La adoraba. Cuando ella enfermó, utilizó lo que había estudiado de medicina para intentar curarla él mismo, a pesar de que a él ya lo estaba destrozando la fiebre, y arriesgó sus propias oportunidades de sobrevivir.

Esperaba que Edythe se fuera primero, estaba apenas lúcida, con pocas horas restantes. Pero cuando el final llegó a Edward, pasó muy rápido... después de que se pusiera el sol, cuando apenas había llegado al hospital para continuar mi trabajo. Fui a ver a Edward y Edythe primero, como solía hacer... A pesar de saber lo insensato que era hacerlo, algo sobre su historia me había llegado y me había apegado particularmente a ellos. Noté al instante que había empeorado y no le quedaba mucho más de vida.

A pesar de que en ese tiempo era apenas una enfermera, los ojos perceptivos de Edward habían visto la forma en que compensaba los errores de otros doctores, la forma en que mis diagnósticos solían ser los más acertados, y era yo quien Edward quería que se encargara principalmente de su cuidado y el de su preciada hija. Él solía contarme lo brillante que ella era, cómo estudiaría e iría a la universidad sin importar la oposición.

En sus últimos momentos, encontró d algún modo, la fuerza para mirarme fijamente, tomar mi mano y apretarla con fuerza. "Sálvela" me ordenó con voz ronca. "Debe hacerlo. Haga todo en su poder... haga lo que otros no pueden".

Estaba aturdida, y por sólo un instante estuve segura de que me había descubierto, de que sabía lo que era en realidad. Luego le ganó la fiebre y falleció a la hora.

De todos modos, sus palabras me decidieron. Por décadas había contemplado la idea de crearme un compañero… otra persona que supiera lo que era. Pero me había resistido, incapaz de hacerle lo que se me había hecho a mí. Pero ahora había una elección clara frente a mí: quedarme ahí y simplemente dejarla morir como morían los otros, por lo que sabía no podía tener más que horas restantes... o hacer lo que nadie más podía hacer. Por capricho, hice mis planes y actué. Incluso ahora, no sé si actué correctamente, pero nunca me he arrepentido de ello. Nunca me he arrepentido de haber salvado a Edythe.

Los dos permanecimos en silencio por un momento, Carine reviviendo recuerdos de tantos años atrás; yo, visualizando la escena en mi mente. Al final, Carine sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno —dijo —, supongo que ahora debo llevarte a casa.

—Yo puedo hacerlo.

Me volteé para ver a Edythe entrando desde el sombrío comedor. Se movía con una lentitud antinatural, su rostro en blanco, imposible de leer. Pero sus ojos contenían el trazo de alguna emoción que me dejó intranquilo.

—Está bien, Carine me puede llevar —dije. No dudaba de que el olor de mi sangre la seguiría molestando. Bajé la mirada hacia mí remera y vi manchas en partes iguales de sangre y cobertura de chocolate —. Eh, creo que debería también cambiarme, así no le agarra un ataque cardíaco a Charlie.

—Haré que Archie te dé algo —dijo Edythe, y su voz era plana y sin emoción. Se volteó, yéndose de la cocina por donde había entrado.

Edythe estaba obviamente molesta, y por una vez, no estaba ansioso por el tiempo a solas en el viaje de vuelta. No tenía idea de qué decir.

—Perdón por todo esto —murmuré, sin estar totalmente seguro si le estaba hablando a Carine o practicando mi disculpa para el regreso.

Carine puso una mano en mi hombro.

—No te preocupes por Edythe, Beau. Es sólo que una noche como esta es exactamente lo que ha temido todo este tiempo: tú siendo puesto en peligro a causa de lo que somos.

—No es su culpa —murmuré observando mi dedo. Todavía podía ver el delgado corte de piel, más blanco a los costados.

Volvimos a la habitación principal. Earnest estaba ahí limpiando el desastre con un trapo.

—Hay, déjame ayudar —dije dando un paso adelante.

—Está hecho —dijo volteándose hacia mí con una sonrisa —. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como un idiota —admití —. Pero el brazo no está mal. Nunca había visto a un doctor que cosiera así de rápido.

Carine y Earnest sonrieron, y Archie y Edythe entraron por las puertas traseras. Archie tenía una remera blanca colgando de su brazo y me la entregó.

—Esta es algo como el estilo que estás usando. Charlie no notará nada, ¿no?

—Podrías darme una remera musculosa con las mangas arrancadas y probablemente no se daría cuenta —dije.

Me alivié cuando Archie sonrió un poco, pero el rostro de Edythe pudo haber estado tallado en piedra.

Me dirigí a un baño lejos del hall y Archie vino conmigo, tal vez para asegurarse de que pudiera ponerme la remera con mi brazo malo. Después de todo lo que me había ayudado luego del ataque la primavera pasada, era como una especie de acuerdo no-verbal entre nosotros.

—Entonces —dijo en voz baja cuando pensé que estábamos lejos como para no ser escuchados, lanzando una mirada en la dirección en la que había visto a Edythe por última vez —, ¿qué tan malo crees que sea?

Archie frunció el ceño.

—¿Te refieres a cómo Edy se está tomando todo esto? Honestamente, hermano, creo que es demasiado temprano para saber.

De todas formas, a juzgar por la tensión en su rostro, asumí que pensaba que era bastante malo.

—¿Cómo está Jessamine?

Archie suspiró.

—Bastante enojada consigo misma. Es tan difícil para ella, sabes, y detesta sentirse derrotada por sus instintos.

—Lo sé —dije —. Lo entiendo. ¿Le dirás que, en lo a mí concierne, estamos bien?

Me devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo haré.

Cuanod volvimos, Edythe seguía parada frente a la puerta, como si no hubiera movido un músculo mientras no estábamos. No dijo nada mientras fue a abrir la puerta.

—No olvides estos —dijo Archie entregándome los regalos restantes de la pila en la mano: el suyo y de Edythe y un segundo que sólo pude asumir que era de parte de Carine y Earnest.

Afuera, inhalé profundamente en aire frío de la noche. Edythe se dirigió al lado del conductor y yo fui al del acompañante sin protestar.

Un largo listón rojo había sido pegado en el tablero, sobre la nueva radio. Lo arranqué rápidamente y lo arrojé hacia atrás, fuera de vista.

Edythe estaba callada como una estatua, sin mirarme a mí o al estereo nuevo al girar la llave. De alguna manera, el rugido ensordecedor del motor de mi camioneta sólo pareció intensificar el silencio y me sentí tentado de encender la radio para romperlo. Mi camioneta aceleró, yendo un poquito demasiado rápido por la carretera devanada de lo que le sería sano.

Sentía como si tuviera algo trabado en la garganta, y después de tragar saliva, hablé por fin.

—Hey... lo siento.

—Lo sientes —siseó Edythe, y su voz estaba tan marcada con disgusto que me estremecí —. ¿Sientes qué exactamente?

Miré el espacio vacío entre nosotros.

—Tuve que haber sido más cuidadoso.

—Más cuidadoso —dijo con desprecio; una risa rígida escapó de su boca —. " _Más cuidadoso_ " dice él. ¿En qué? Por cortarse con un papel... honestamente, ¿cómo puede tu sentido de la realidad estar así de deformado? Si hubieras estado en cualquier otra casa y te hubieras cortado un dedo, ¿qué es lo peor que pudo haber pasado? ¿No poder encontrarte una curita?

—Hey —comencé, tratando de interrumpir, pero Edythe habló por encima de mí.

—Digamos que tropezaste y caíste en una pila de platos de vidrio. ¿Cuál es el peor de los casos? ¿Manchar de sangre los asientos mientras te llevaban a Emergencias? Si hubieras estado en la casa de McKayla Newton...

—Hey —volví a decir, esta vez elevando mi voz sobre la de ella y dejó de hablar. Pude sentir la intimidación causada por su mal humor convertirse en irritación —. Si hubiera querido estar en lo de McKayla, estaría ahí. ¿O no?

—Bueno —dijo Edythe severamente —, tal vez después de esta noche, empieces a reconsiderar tus opciones. La clase de chica que de hecho sería buena para ti.

No respondí, sólo la miré con mi mejor expresión asesina, mientras ella miraba por la ventana con ojos de basilisco, sin mirarme.

Edythe estacionó la camioneta frente a la casa, apagando el motor. De todos modos, sus pálidas manos permanecieron en torno al volante con fuerza como si lo hubiese querido doblar en dos.

Había estado buscando una manera de arreglar la noche arruinada durante todo el viaje, pero no se me había ocurrido nada.

—¿Subirás por un rato esta noche? —pregunté al final.

—Debería ir a casa —murmuró.

La miré, preocupado de que fuera e hiciera nada que no fuese hacerse mala sangre por el resto de la noche.

—Es mi cumpleaños —le recordé.

Edythe bufó suavemente y su expresión se veía un poco más liviana que antes.

—¿Quieres que la gente ignore tu cumpleaños o no?

—Cambié de parecer. Es mi cumpleaños.

Sonrió un poquito.

—Está noche no entraré. Creo que necesito un rato para pensar y enfriar mi cabeza. Pero estaré cerca.

—¿No irás a casa a deprimirte? —pregunté dudoso.

—Trataré de no hacerlo —dijo sonriendo un poco.

Me giré y coloqué los paquetes que me había dado Archie en mi regazo.

—No tienes que llevártelos —dijo frunciendo el ceño —. Además, Earnest y Carine gastaron dinero.

—Está bien —dije —. Es mi cumpleaños, quiero mis cosas.

Desenvolví el primero (un largo rectángulo plano marcado de parte de Earnest y Carine). Tuve cuidado extra esta vez con el papel.

Adentro, encontré una pequeña caja blanca; al abrir la tapa encontré una gruesa hoja de papel cubierta en tinta.

—Hey —dije escaneando las letras —, es un voucher para un pasaje de avión. Dos pasajes de avión. Jacksonville —la miré perplejo —. Puedo visitar a mi mamá. ¿Pero a quien más voy a llevar?

Edythe sonrió.

—A quien quieras, Beau.

Lo pensé, luego una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

—¿Tú? Wow, mi mamá se va a volver loca. Pregunta por ti todo el tiempo —vacilé —. Pero tendrás que quedarte adentro todo el día. Todo ese sol.

—No me molesta —dijo Edythe, luego frunció el ceño —. Qué reacción apropiada hacia un regalo, Beau. Sabía que tuve que ignorar tu ridícula petición.

—Bueno, ellos no —admití —. Pero esto es genial. Mi mamá se pondrá contenta.

Dejé los tickets en el asiento del medio de la camioneta y tomé el de Edythe y Archie. Efectuando mis movimientos con cuidado de nuevo, rompí el papel para encontrar una caja de CD transparente con un disco plateado en blanco adentro. Lo giré para ver si había algo escrito en la contratapa para darme una pista, pero no había nada.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté.

Los ojos de Edythe brillaron.

—Lo sabrás cuando llegues arriba.

Bajé mi vista hacia ella y repentinamente me dolió el pensamiento de separación.

—¿Así que no subirás? —pregunté otra vez.

Pensé en agregar que sería bueno tener algo frío que presionar contra mi brazo, pero implicaría admitir que empezaba a doler otra vez.

—Esta noche no —dijo, sonriendo un poquito, sin embargo, sus ojos permanecían distantes —, pero estaré cerca. Dejaré tus regalos arriba para que no tengas que cargarlos.

Sus ojos volvieron al parabrisas de la camioneta, mirando en la oscuridad.

Por alguna razón, mi ansiedad se intensificó en mi estómago.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —pregunté antes de poder contenerme.

Volvió a mirar en mi dirección, considerando. Al final, dijo:

—En nada, en realidad. Solamente en el bien y el mal.

Por algún motivo, me encontré a mí mismo queriendo distraerla. De cuales fuesen los caminos peligrosos que su mente estaba tomando.

—Sabes —dije de repente —, _es_ mi cumpleaños.

—Me lo has estado recordando por el último cuarto de hora.

—Así que… —dije, dejando la frase inconclusa.

Me incliné un poco sobre el asiento medio de la camioneta, esperando que captara la indirecta.

—En serio estás muy codicioso hoy, Beau —murmuró ella, aunque su boca se transformó en una sonrisa.

—Cumpleaños —repetí.

Edythe se rio, luego suspiró. Alzó su mirada hacia mí y había algo en sus ojos dorados que no podía entender, un poco de desesperación, un parpadeo de agonía silenciosa.

Luego elevó las manos, sosteniendo mi rostro en ellas, y delicadamente acercando mi rostro al suyo. Nuestros labios se tocaron ligeramente y fue como siempre lo era entre nosotros. Mi corazón totalmente exagerando; ella como piedra, moderada, cuidadosa. Comenzó a apartarse y me preparé para volver a controlar mi ritmo cardíaco.

De todos modos, cuando comencé a alejarme de mala gana, sentí repentinamente sus fríos brazos alrededor de mi cuello, estrechándome contra ella, labios estampados contra los míos. Pude sentir su fuerza sobrenatural mientras me abrazaba, sus helados dedos en mi cabello.

Luego se apartó abruptamente, empujando mis hombros.

Me golpeé contra la puerta, jadeando, dándome cuenta de que me había olvidado de respirar.

—Lo siento —dijo, y a pesar de que los vampiros no necesitaban respirar, también jadeaba un poco —. Creo que fui un poquito lejos.

—No... no hay problema —dije, frotándome el cuello. Luego me detuve, queriendo que el frío de su tacto perdurara. De todos modos, sentí algo queriendo escapar de la oscuridad de mi mente. Un recuerdo al borde de mi consciencia.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Uno más? —pregunté esperanzado.

Edythe sonrió.

—Creo que ya has presionado demasiado tu suerte por una noche, Beau. Mejor ve a descansar un poco. Dejaré tus regalos en tu escritorio por ti.

—Okey —dije de mala gana.

Con una última mirada en su dirección, salí del coche hacia la puerta de la casa.

Adentro, aún podía oír el murmullo del televisor, lo que significaba que Charlie seguía mirando el juego. Preguntó cómo estuvo y respondí lo mejor que pude. Desafortunadamente notó mi brazo, el cual me estaba empezando a molestar otra vez, pero sólo saludé con mi brazo bueno e hice alguna excusa sobre tropezar, luego subí al piso de arriba.

Medio esperaba que Edythe estuviera ahí después de todo, pero mis hombros se hundieron al ver los obsequios sentados en mi escritorio, la ventana apenas abierta.

Suspirando, me puse el pijama, fui al baño a lavarme los dientes (lo cual tuve que hacer con una sola mano), luego volví a mi cuarto, tomando un poco de Tylenol en el camino.

Curioso, puse el CD de Archie y Edythe en el reproductor. Sentí lágrimas quemando mis ojos al oír el ritmo familiar de las clásicas composiciones de Edythe. Pude imaginar sus dedos volando sobre el piano, brincando de una tecla a la siguiente como un baile. Esta canción era mi favorita, la que ella dijo que había escrito como una especie de nana conmigo en mente.

De camino a la cama, tomé mi doblada copia de _Veinte Mil Leguas De Viaje Submarino_ de mi mesa de noche con la esperanza de que me ayudara a relajarme un poco. Pasé las familiares páginas de monstruos marinos y venganza, mientras escuchaba la tranquila música en el fondo.

Me acababa de quedar dormido con el libro a mi lado cuando se me vino a la cabeza porqué ese último beso en el coche se había sentido casi familiar. La pasada primavera, cuando nos habíamos tenido que separar mientras Edythe y los otros fueron tras la cazadora, me había besado como despedida, sin saber cuándo (o si) nos volveríamos a ver alguna vez. Por algún motivo que no podía imaginar, éste se había sentido casi igual. El mismo tinte de dolor.

 _No es nada_ , me dije a mí mismo. _Sólo imaginas cosas de nuevo._

Pero, aun así, cuando al fin caí en un sueño profundo, sentía una profunda incomodidad en los rincones de mi mente.

* * *

 **NT:** Mi lista de excusas para haber tardado tanto es,

Exámenes, dramas, Lorien Legacies, The Vampire Diaries, La Ilíada, la película Troya y (admito que me suele pasar) me súper colgué. Sigo teniendo esperanzas de que exista una cura para eso… Bueno, en fin, muchísimas gracias por leer y los veo en el próximo capítulo :)

Publicado: 25-09-17


End file.
